Turning Tables
Turning Tables '''est interpretée à l'origine par '''Adele. '''Elle est interpretée dans l'épisode A Night of Neglect par Holly Holiday. Les New Directions doivent trouver une remplaçante à Mercedes, qui c'est désisté au dernier moment. Will pense alors à Holly. Celle-ci monte alors sur scène. Paroles '''Holly : Close enough to start a war, All that I have is on the floor, God only knows what we're fighting for, All that I say, you always say more, I can't keep up with your turning tables, Under your thumb, I can't breathe. So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me, I cant give you what you think you gave me, It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, To turning tables, Under hardest guise I see, ooh, Where love is lost, your ghost is found, I braved a hundred storms to leave you, As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down, I can't keep up with your turning tables, Under your thumb, I can't breathe. So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me, I cant give you what you think you gave me, It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, Turning tables, Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior, When the thunder calls for me, Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior, Standing on my own two feet, I won't let you close enough to hurt me, No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me, I can't give you what you think you gave me, It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, To turning tables, Turning tables, yeah, Turning, yeah. Traduction Assez proche pour déclencher une guerre Tout ce qui m'appartient est a terre Seul dieu sait pour quoi nous nous battons Tu en dis toujours plus que ce que tu me dit Je ne peux plus lutter contre tous ces bouleversements Sous ton emprise, je ne peux plus respiré Je ne te laisserai pas approcher assez pour me blesser Non, je ne te demanderais pas de m'abandonner Je ne peux pas te donner, ce que tu penses m'avoir donner Il est temps de dire au revoir aux bouleversements Aux bouleversements Sous les prétextes les plus durs je vois, oh, Où l'amour s'est perdu, ton fantôme s'est retrouvé, J'ai bravé une centaine de tempête pour te quitter, Aussi dur que tu essaie, non, Je n'ai jamais été abattu Je ne peux continuer avec ses bouleversements Sous ton emprise, je ne peux plus respiré Je ne te laisserai pas approcher assez pour me blesser Non, je ne te demanderais pas de m'abandonner Je ne peux pas te donner, ce que tu penses m'avoir donner Il est temps de dire au revoir aux bouleversements Aux bouleversements La prochaine fois, je serais brave Je serais mon propre sauveur Quand le tonnerre m'appellera, La prochaine fois, je serais brave, Je serais mon propre sauveur Me tenant sur mes deux propres pieds Alors, je ne te laisserais pas approcher assez pour me blesser Non, je ne te... te demanderais pas de m'abandonner Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu crois que tu m'as donné Il est temps de dire au revoir aux bouleversements Aux bouleversements * Turning Tables peut se traduire aussi bien en "tables tournantes" qu'en "bouleversements" Videos thumb|270px|left Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:New Directions